Just Be Glad You're You
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Six-year-old Miley and eight-year-old Jackson are arguing.  When Robbie Ray and Trinity Stewart get tired of it Mamaw gives them a little advice on how to teach them to be happy for who they are.  Meanwhile the child they had in HS wants to meet them
1. Mamaw's Good Advice

Disclaimer: I just own the idea

* * *

"That is so not true," Jackson said arguing.  
Trinity and Robbie Ray sighed. The kids had been fighting a lot lately. It was more then usual. Mamaw had some 'helpful' suggestions none of which they agreed with. She suggested putting them both in time out with a firm pop would get them to cooperate.

"We don't want them to cooperate just to cooperate," Robbie Ray said, "We want them to love each other and be greateful for who they are"

"Well if you want to go the hard way," mamaw said, "your best bet is to do a role reversal?"

"A what," Trinity asked.

"It's simple," Mamaw said, "Miley sees being the oldest as a big privellege. She thinks Jackson gets all of the perks and none of the disadvantages. Jackson sees being the youngest as a big party. He thinks Miley gets away with everything just because she's younger. He thinks that being the youngest would be scrimdidallyumcous."

"So what do you suggest," Robbie Ray ask his mother, "We can't exactly turn back the clock and reverse what happened"

"No of course you can't," Mamaw said, "but that doesn't mean there is nothing you can do. Besides, the kids wouldn't want to be anyone other then who they are in reality. Here's what you need to do. Tonight at dinner you announce that for the next week Miley will be the 'oldest' and Jackson will be the 'youngest'."

Robbie Ray grinned. Mamaw had done the same thing to him and Earl. Tinity on the other hand was confused as hell.

"He was BORN first," Trinity pointed out, "How can SHE be older"

Mamaw shook her head patiently.

"When I say she will be older I don't mean that she will physically be older or cronologically be older. I mean she will be treated as the older sibbling. She will have all the privelleges Jackson has but she also will have all the responsibilities as well. She'll have to do all the chores he does. She'll be responsibile for getting up and going to school on time even if she's tired. Of course if she sick that's a different story. Jackson doesn't go to school when he's sick after all. She'll have to do her homework without being nagged about it. If she doesn't, well she doesn't get an excuse note. Jackson on the other hand will get all the attention that Miley gets. Every accomplishment he makes will be praised to the high hills and back. The flip side is he won't have the privelleges that come with being older. He'll have to go to bed at 7 o'clock whereas Miley gets to go to bed at 8 like Jackson used to. He won't be able to ride a horse. He'll have to ride a pony like Miley. Soon enough they'll see how good they have it."

"Don't you think maybe there's something to what they're saying though," Trinity asked

"Of course there is. That does need to be dealt with but they need to understand how wonderful it is that they are who they are. Life seems unfair at times until you put the shoes on the other foot. Then they see that they are exactly who they are meant to be."

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Trinity said.

"Let me give it to you straight," Mamaw said, "At this point you have three options. You could let them keep on bickering and believe me they will. You could send them to the corner with a firm pop and they'd be scared to bicker no more or you could do the role reversal thing. I frankly would go with the 2nd option cause I didn't raise no sissies but clearly you don't want to do the second option. Therefore you only have two options. If you want them to keep squabbling be my guest. If you want them to stop fighting you will do what I suggested."

"Calm down ma," Robbie Ray said, "We'll try it"

"I knew you'd see it my way," Mamaw said, "Now I'll see you later"

"Love you ma," Robbie Ray said hugging her goodbye.

"Love you too Robbie Ray," Mamaw said  
Mamaw walked out smiling. She hoped her advice would work. She had a feeling it would. Robbie Ray was a good father and Trinity a good mother. She didn't know about a lot of things that her son had done in the past but soon enough it would be brought to the light.  
That night at dinner Robbie Ray made the announcement as Jackson and Miley started fighting again.

"Okay," he said, "Clearly you both have some issues."

"Dad," Miley said, "Jackson is always getting his way just cause he's older"

"Well Miley always gets away with everything"

"Snotrag"

"You know what would have happened if I called you that. I'd have-"

"ENOUGH," Robbie Ray said slamming his hand on the table, "This fighting has gone too far. It's going to stop and it's going to stop now. Here's what we're going to do. Starting tomorrow, Miley you are the oldest. You will be allowed to go to bed at 8 o'clock and you'll have all the privelleges your brother has. Jackson, YOU are the youngest. You'll get away with more and you'll get the attention Miley gets. Miley with privelleges are going to come responsibilities. Jackson with your childhood that means you don't get the privelleges you used to get. Your bedtime is 7 o'clock and you won't have all the perks Miley will have. Oh and you're back to riding a pony again instead of a horse. At the end of the week we'll talk about it and decide what needs to be changed.

"Does that mean if Miley messes up she gets in trouble like I get in trouble," Jackson asked.

"Nope," Robbie Ray said, "Cronollogically she's younger then you so she can't handle what you are capable of handling. But she still will pay her price if she messes up"

"But-"

"Jackson in our family the punishment you get for screwing up starts at seven. How old are you"

"Eight"

"How old is Miley"

"Six"

"So when will Miley start that"

"In a year"

"Your math is getting better already," Robbie Ray said.  
Jackson growled

"If you want to act like a dog," Robbie Ray said, "You can eat on the floor"

"No sir," Jackson said.

"Good choice boy," Robbie Ray replied, "Your getting brighter and brighter. I'm proud of you"  
Jackson grinned. He loved it when his father said he was proud of him.  
After dinner the kids went up stairs.

"Robbie Ray," Trinity said, "I think you're being too hard on Jackson. He's only 8 after all"

"I know darlin' but that boy gets under my skin sometimes. He knows he needs to be more patient with Miley. He knows she's only a little girl. He know-"

"He knows it up here," Trinity said, "But knowing something and being able to do it are two different stories. In his mind Miley replaced him. In his mind we love Miley more then we love him."

"Well I love them both the same," Robbie Ray said.

"You're not an 8-year-old boy with a little sister," Trinity pointed out patiently.  
Robbie Ray sighed.

It was going to be an interesting week.  
None of them knew how interesting it would be.


	2. A Blast From The Past

"Robbie Ray," Trinity said, "Look here"  
She walked in from getting the mail.

"What is it darlin'," he asked her.

"It's a letter from Nicole?"  
Robbie Ray sat up straight.  
Nicole Dontzig was the daughter they had while they were in high school. She was 16 now. Trinity and Robbie Ray decided not to get an abortion. That wasn't even an option for them anyway. It wasn't fair to punish an innocent child just for being concieved. They were too young to raise the child on their own. Both Mamaw and Trinity's mother would have been more then willing to help but they thought it would be best for the baby to put her up for adoption. It pained them both to do it but they wanted what was best for their child. Being raised by a family who was incapable of carring for her was not it.  
Robbie Ray motioned for his wife to give him over the letter. She did.

_{I don't quite know where to begin. I suppose the beginning would be a good play. My name is Nicole Dontzig and I was adopted when I was born. I recently learned that I am your daughter. I'm 16 years old. I'm not trying to get anything out of you. I don't want anything but I would like to get to know you. I love my mom and dad and they will always be the parents who raised me. They will always be the parents who ARE raising me. I know that it was a hard decision for you to give me up. My parents told me that. I would like to get to know you and hopefully have a relationship with you and my sibblings. Enclosed I leave my telephone number. If you are interested please call me. I hope to hear from you. Oh one more thing. Thank you for loving me enough to let me go._

_NICOLE (S) Dontzig}_  
Robbie Ray and his wife looked at each other.

"What do you think darlin'," Robbie Ray asked Trinity.  
Robbie Ray learned a long time ago not to play the 'I'm the man I have the final say' card. Trinity didn't go for that. She insisted on being equal partners.

"I want to meet her," Trinity said, "but I think we need to prepare Miley and Jackson for it too. Hell they don't even know about her. It's going to be hard especially for Jackson"

"Why especially for Jackson," Robbie Ray asked curiously.

"Because," Trinity explained, "He has been the oldest for 8-years. He was the only for 2 years. Now all of a sudden he has 2 sisters not just one and ONE of them he never even met. She's older then he is. The other sister won't ever go through what he's been though."

"Because she can't," Robbie Ray said, "You know the situation with Miley"

"Yes I know and you know," Trinity said, "But JACKSON doesn't know"

"He's too young to understand," Robbie Ray said

"Exactly my point," Trinity said, "We need to prepare them for meeting their sister."

"Well I'm in agreement with you on that"

"Good," she said, "Because I would have argued you if you weren't"  
Robbie Ray looked at the clock.

"Well it's time to go up and say gooodnight to the kids"  
He went into Jackson's room.

"Goodnight buddy," he said, "I love you"  
Jackson's eyes brightened.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Robbie Ray said  
Jackson threw his arms around around his father.  
"I love you too dad"


	3. Picking Out Your Clothes

It was early in the morning. Robby Ray went to wake up Miley.

"Miley," he said gently rubbing her back, "Time to waky waky"

"I'm tired," she said

"I know Bud but you have to get ready for school. Mom and I made you a nice hot breakfast"  
Miley yawned and smiled.

"Help me pick out my clothes," she asked

"Now bud you're a big girl now. You pick out your own clothes and I'll tell you what I think"

"But you always help me pick out my clothes"

"I know but you're a big girl now," Robbie Ray said, "Did I help Jackson pick out his clothes"

"No"  
Robbie Ray kissed her.

"I love you bud," he said

"Love you too daddy"  
She picked out her clothes and came downstairs.

"You look great Miles," Robbie Ray praised. Actually, she did.


End file.
